Rock
by Fineas Minacero
Summary: Although not strictly Tom Clancy, that is as close as I come describe this series. The story plays on earth in fictional buildings, but mostly real world lands/places. Their will be straight up right on action and strong topics with anthropomorphics and humans. We mainly follow a lion anthro that is out on his quest to change the world.


The hooded figure gelded the busy street, moving gracefully but out of place. As if avoiding obstacles, while walking with the drone of people going to work. It does not require such maneuvers, he was sure to move swifter then the flow. Drawing an occasional look from someone who was moments before absorbed by their cellphone. "Smartphone… but it only makes you dumber." He grinned as he past the corner walking in sight of his target: "Teri Sliver Enterprises".

Just one of many office units from this company in this country, but this one was special. He regarded the concrete box with the big windows, all having this brownish glare reflecting from the thin film keeping out a part of the sun light. He nodded as he found what he was looking for.

"Special, for just maybe 2 hours this morning. Which was enough for what he had planned."

Closing the gap he entered the building. He noticed the receptionist, sitting behind a large desk who put on an automated smile. The room was spacious, well lit by the large windows and this section spanning over 2 levels. The first floors displayed top to bottom windows looking down in to the atrium. The receptionists smile faded as she noticed that the person entering was hooded. He walked past her in to an open hallway losing eye contact. "Sir you can't go there."

"And 3 – 2 – 1" He whispered with a smirk.

And there came a click followed by a slow-whoop alarm which was not synchronic as it emerged from multiple sources over the building. He walked up 2 stairs before actually meeting any resistance. A dark skinned stern looking guard with a slim mustache regarded him for an eye blink and pulled upon a can of pepper spray. "Hey you" And drew the chemical weapon upon him.

Time slowed, as it always did in situations like this. As if stealing candy from a baby he moved under his arm, turned it around, bend it just enough dropping the can to the ground, turned his own body as he realigned it with his and threw him against the wall back first.

The guard fell to the ground as he past on as if nothing happened, noticing 3 unbelieving businessmen in their respective 500 dollars suits regarding him. "As deer looking in to oncoming headlights" He whispered as he walked up to a door. He narrowed his eyes.

Pulling it off was not the problem, but the exposure. Then his problem was solved before it actually became one, as 2 more guards burst through the doors. Just as physique as the man he past earlier, but a lot more weary. They drew upon their cans of eye biting chemicals and held them out after passing the door that started to close upon itself.

He smirked wryly. "Time is always against us." He thought and danced forward, right foot first, turned around and felt the spray pass, but not directly in to his face. He knocked the first can out with the back of his hand and the other with a sweeping motion from his foot coming up and down on the other as he twirled on ending between the 2 men. Their eyes wide in disbelief moments before he took their heads in his hands and slammed them together. "Gently… Just feels like the wrong word for an act like this." He smirked as he pushed the unconscious bodies to the ground in front of him blocking the closing door and stepped trough. A home stretch of 20 meters he could see the office, no more exits from this floor as the stairs and elevator where behind him in the building.

Only 2 minutes past so far, he would had all the time he needed.

His person of interest walked to the door and looked past the hallway. A pale look of interest twisted to anxiety as he regarded the spectacle of mingled bodies winched between a door as he met eyes with a hooded figure that walked toward him like a daemon floating over the fine dark stone floor, into a world where no one could touch him.

"Or… so he thought for the longest time of his life." The hooded mens expression grew stern as he reached under his cloak.

The target only met his eyes for a moment before darting back. All in slow motion, regarding him as he nearly stumbled walking around the large table in the room that went on out of sight to the left.

Entering the room, he noticed it was well lit. The vertical blinds half closed, but white halogen spotlights gave the room a feeling of being outside. A long black wooden table dominated the mostly empty serene rectangle shaped room. "Modern" Most would call it. "But soulless and fake." He concluded as he fixed his eyes on a man that looked left and right as if contemplating jumping out of the window or making a dash for it. 4 More people where huddled in the corner.

He thought about that, as he placed the 9mm on the table and composed himself then said. "So, here we are." He exhaled with a pleasant hum in his voice.

He flipped back the hood, presenting an adult lions complexion, long oak red manes cloaking the side, his round ears relatively small for the size of his 'hair cut'.

The only men standing upright stared at him and around again as if making sure that he was the one who was spoken to then squeezed his left eye. "Yes… What is this?" He pointed out by turning his palms upward toward the new comer. Jack, this men was called.

The new comer waved at the other 4 people crouching in the corner to get out, which they promptly did. 1 Mostly composed the others running for their lives. The more composed men he urged to close the door, which he did with a dull thud.

He then grinned and slummed down in one of the chairs. "This is a table and I'm an anthropomorphic, but let me assume you mean; why am I here and what do I want from you?"

After a moment Jack replied with a sheepish nodding.

"Look, I will make this simple. It's mostly your old men I'm after, but I feel you are just as guilty as he is." He plays a finger over the table.

"What are you..."

"Don't play stupid!" The lion said slamming a fist on the table. "You send out a ship to score oil on the Arctic, sold chemical and biological weapons to the rebels in the middle east and send vast amounts of money to North Korea so you can get human guinea pigs for the weapons you produce."

The men looked at him in utter shock. He was about to speak, but then swallowed again, appearance second guessing if he should play dumb again. Then said. "It's not within my power too..."

"Bullshit! Utter bullshit. He is you father, make him listen! We are talking about things that go beyond a normal humans lives and you are co-responsible. Step up and do it!" The armed antro scratched the table as his anger subdued to a more composed level. His large manes making him look even more impressive.

Jack wedge his tongue between his lips and tapped the table trying to figure something out. Having to admit the lion intimidated them in a way even his father couldn't when he was in a rage, making him sweat in fear. "Look I'll try."

The lion frowned angrily and growled lowly. "You better." He then stood up from the table taking his firearm and surveyed the window. The first cop cars where arriving, he regarded them as they took out larger weapons then they carried as part of their gear from their trunk and take up positions around the office. He just waited till a couple more arrived then turned around and bit to Jack. "You know what I said. Make – him – stop!" He said with deliberate pauses, ending his last word just before he reopened the door leading from the meeting room and made the same tour back as he came in through the now empty office building. They even got the knocked out guards out already, assuming they either woke up or where lead out by people from the office.

He brushed through his manes as he reached the bottom floor and surveyed in to the atrium through the partially glass door then stepped in to the large room. Now first being greeted by the megaphone enhanced talking from a policemen. "Come out now and leave the hostage and you will be taken unharmed. Else we are forced to use lethal force."

He smiled broadly as he was still out of sight at the plea. "Yes, rock will obey. Off course I will."

Samual was on his day off when an emergency came in. An armed hostage situation was not something that happened often in his city and as the only one sufficiently trained in negotiations he was really the only one they could call upon... Even on his day off. The clenched the megephone recking his brain over the routines. "What do they want and how does the cost compare, how is the risk or escalation. Even after an exchange. Then his thought where brutally cut short as one of the large windows of the office broke.

He first suspected a gun shot. But apart from the glass breaking he didn't hear one. He wondered. "what on earth... " He said aloud to himself, megaphone laying on the car he was standing at. He then spotted a gun a mids the glass mess on the street. A loud but unnaturally composed voice came from the office. "I surrender!"

Samual let go of hiss cap and whiped his brow then shook his head. "In all my years." He thought before ordering through the microphone. "Go, go!"

Policemen advanced upon the building and reached the door quickly. They looked inside keeping their arms ready. 2 Men neared the broken window and peered half inside.

"One suspect, sitting in the center on his knees." A policemen announced over the radio.

"No weapons on him? And no one else?" Samual replied.

The policemen near the window that answer the radio looked back at him, shacking his head confirming his own under belly feeling about this strange situation.

He gave up without trying? A marter. Was Jack Sliver shot maybe? It didn't make much sense, but protocol was clear. "Go in and take him in."

The policemen looked at him for a short moment, where they exchanged an understanding nod and he yelled out. "On the ground, hands on your head."

Apparently the person that breached the building complied swiftly as the entry went on very quickly. Soon the radio let Samual know. "The suspect is in custody. No blood, no wounds, no other weapons. We send out men further on to investigate further."

Soon this was followed by. "We located Mr Sliver, he is shaken, but unharmed. We will be clearing the building just to be sure.

Samual exhaled relieved then replied over the radio. "Ok, well done people. Bring in the suspect, I will send in a second team to help you secure the building."

The suspect that was brought out matched the description from the calls, but still baffled him. A lion, walking on 2 hind legs. Even cuffed the figure that walked down the street was imposing. Fully muscled with grey half leg pants, a shirt and a brown leather jacket. He didn't looked distressed, but relaxed and walked with the policemen without incident as he was put in to a car and locked in.

The rest was mostly as one would expect after such a good news. No other wounded or

"What a crazy day" Samual concluded half an hour later putting away his stuff.


End file.
